Las diez vidas del gato
by Lovelygabriella
Summary: Serie de fics que carecen de sentido secuencial. Son relatos de momentos en la vida de algunos personajes de la tercera generación.
1. Flores

**Disclaimer:** Este universo es de JK Rowling, pero eso ustedes ya lo sabían.

**N/A: **Hola, esta serie fics participaban en un foro, pero han rechazado la historia y ya no (pasan que cosas). Y como no lo he querido borrar pues aquí lo tenéis.

Sin más pueden comenzar.

* * *

Flores

Estaba sentada junto a la ventana abierta del salón de historia de la magia, donde el profesor Binns impartía la clase.

En medio de la continua cháchara se distrajo y miró por la lumbrera, bailando en el viento se acercaba una pequeña flor rosada, esta se posó suavemente sobre su escritorio, expulsaba un fresco aroma.

Victoire impresionada, dirigió nuevamente la mirada a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y observó con agrado la figura que esperaba ver.

Él estaba ahí, con muchas flores brillantes en la mano izquierda, pero lo más brillante en él era su sonrisa.

Ella se la devolvió enamorada.

* * *

Acto primero.


	2. Competición

Competición

Era una palabra innecesaria para la ocasión, "Competición" él era su propia competencia. Se puso sus guantes mientras su contrincante y líder del otro equipo se le acercaba, Slytherin pensaba que solo por haber ganado la copa pasada ganarían esta.

Se equivocaban.

- Que gane el mejor, Potter –dijo sonriendo indulgente su rival.

James no expresó nada.

El profesor de vuelo liberó la pequeña pelota alada y esta se perdió por los cielos. Miró las gradas abarrotadas de gente y sonrió con más ánimo.

A él le gustaba la competencia.

Despegó los pies del suelo.

- ¡Gryffindor gana! –se escuchó.

* * *

Acto segundo.


	3. Desigualdades

Desigualdades

Tan alto como él, delgado como él, pálido como él, rubio como él, de ojos celestes como él, de la misma edad y con las mismas facciones. Eran exactamente iguales, ¿era posible semejante similitud?

Estando parados los dos tan cerca parecía una ilusión abstracta y extraña, Cualquiera pensaría que era producto de una poción, o peor, de un hechizo, pero era real.

Su gemelo le sonrió.

Lorcan acomodó su corbata de slytherin, mientras veía la de su hermano que era azul centellante.

Las personas los miraban sin comprender y seguían creyendo en su simetría.

Sin embargo ellos eran muy desiguales.

* * *

Acto tercero.


	4. Frutas

Frutas

¿Por qué era tan pequeña? Solo unos cuantos centímetros sobre sus brazos estirados se encontraba la manzana más hermosa y roja de todas.

Le provocaba deseo solo ver el rojo resplandor de su piel, la quería solo para ella.

Intentaba tomarla a brinquillos desesperados, una y otra vez saltando como si en un momento pudiera suspenderse y arrancarla.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, vio como la fruta abandonaba el tallo y caía en sus manos. Rose se giró y miró a Scorpius con varita en mano, no le agradaba la idea, pero tal vez podía compartirla con él.

* * *

Acto Cuarto.


	5. Gryffindor

Gryffindor

Según su abuelo era la casa más privilegiada de todas -nunca la mejor- por la suerte que había tenido al recibir estudiantes destinados a la grandeza.

Como el gran Harry Potter y el benévolo Albus Dumbledore.

Lleno de muggles asquerosos y otros estudiantes que al final nadie reconocía. Traidores a la sangre, personas con deseo de heroísmo innecesario y sabelotodo molestos. La prole.

Mientras Scorpius sopesaba el concepto, una chica de cabello rojo se sentaba justo frente a él en su clase de pociones, esta vestía de gryffindor.

Sonrió entusiasta.

Era una suerte que él no pensara como su abuelo.

* * *

Acto Quinto.


	6. Muggles

Muggles:

Su abuelo se había quedado dormido por tercera vez esa tarde en el parque, Albus se reclinó bufando del fastidio sobre el taburete junto a un árbol y en ese momento una esfera pequeña chocó contra sus pies, la tomó y la observó detenidamente. Jamás había visto algo igual, parecía un caramelo pero era demasiado duro para comerlo, tenía muchos colores llamativos.

De pronto Sintió la mirada expectante de su abuelo que ahora estaba despierto y le entregó el objeto.

Un brillo especial iluminó los ojos de Arthur.

- Muggles. – susurró con una sonrisa.

Y luego volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Acto sexto.


	7. Anteojos

Anteojos:

La gente entraba y salía de la tienda, mientras los vendedores detrás de las mesas de exhibición hablaban sin parar de los beneficios de los diferentes lentes. Los colores y la enorme tienda la abrumaban, pero su dificultosa vista pedía a gritos un artefacto que la ayudase a ver mejor.

Lucy no sabía que lentes debía escoger, en ese momento su padre se asomó detrás de ella regalándole una gran sonrisa y la pequeña se percató de algo que no había detallado antes.

- Quiero estos, por favor.

Dijo probándose unos anteojos de carey iguales a los de su padre.

* * *

Acto séptimo.


	8. Fuego

_Para PatiPotter que le encanta Dominique versión hombre._

* * *

Fuego:

Su color favorito era el rojo, siempre le había gustado la tonalidad de su cabello, Dominique era un chico apuesto para la edad de dieciséis años, pero ahora su cabello no era lo único que le gustaba.

Le gustaba el fuego, rojo fuego.

Estaba sentado frente a una hoguera en el pasto de los campos del colegio, y lo único que le interesaba ver en ese momento era la chica sentada a su lado. El crepitar del fuego le daba un aire misterioso a los ojos negros y profundos de la dama.

Pero lo mejor eran sus labios... rojo fuego.

* * *

Acto Octavo.


	9. Festejos

Festejos:

Los fuegos artificiales cruzaron el cielo tan rápidamente como centellas, brillando con sus ostentosos colores y bellos bosquejos asombrosos.

Fred miraba junto a su hermana Roxanne como explotaban sobre sus cabezas los nuevos diseños que sortilegios Weasley tenían para ofrecer a la comunidad mágica. Los festejos eran lo suyo, para cualquier ocasión tenía algo que compartir en las fiestas, -como tu tío- había dicho su padre entre aparatosas risas, y a él le gustaba creer que era su reencarnación.

Sonrió tristemente mientras el último cohete explotaba en medio del festejo, era una pena que él no estuviese allí para verlo.

* * *

Acto Noveno.


	10. Libertinaje

Libertinaje: 

La atronadora música escapaba del reproductor a todo volumen llenando sus oídos de letras y composiciones movidas, las bebidas repartidas por toda la estancia y las colillas de los cigarros sobre el suelo adornaban el lugar.

Los cuerpos adyacentes se movían a su alrededor alterados, mientras sus brazos se balanceaban sobre sus cabezas coreando a todo pulmón.

Su tío Harry se moriría cuando viese el desastre que había en la casa, sintió las manos de la rubia correr desde su espalda hasta su abdomen, Teddy giró sobre sus talones y miró sus labios con deseo.

Cualquier cosa ahora podría esperar.

* * *

Acto décimo.

_Fin. _


End file.
